swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 130
Synopsis "Home Sick" Somewhere in Pennsylvania, a couple of hippies discover some mushrooms growing out of the collapsed lump that was once the Swamp Thing. Adventurously, one of them takes a bite of one of the mushrooms, hoping for a high, but the effect of eating it causes his body to disintegrate. The toxins that the Swamp Thing absorbed are so strong that they can kill instantly. Swamp Thing recovers, and wakes unsure of his whereabouts. He remembers being given an ultimatum by the Parliament of Trees, but he is clearly not in Brazil, so perhaps it was a hallucination. Resolutely, he resumes his cross-country trudge across the country, back to Louisiana. In her swamp home, Abby Holland prepares dinner in the kitchen when she is visited by Lady Jane. The elemental wishes to tell Abby about how she has been duped by her husband into thinking that he has kept his promise to stay with her. In reality, he has created a double of himself to stay home while he protects The Green. Before Lady Jane can reveal the lie, she is interrupted by the appearance of the double, who wishes Abby a happy anniversary. Abby is so overjoyed to be surprised like this that Lady Jane thinks better of hurting her feelings, exchanging a cold, challenging stare with the double. Still wandering the forests of Pennsylvania, the sick Swamp Thing hears the voice of John Constantine nearby. Swamp Thing is pleased to see his sometime ally, hoping for some help. Constantine is derisive, noting Swamp Thing's generally negative attitude toward him. He cruelly reminds Swamp Thing that he couldn't have conceived his daughter Tefé without his help. He then begins to suggest that Abby might be more interested in finding a real man than always having to be with a plant. Angrily, Swamp Thing realizes that this is just another hallucination, and presses onward. At Sunderland Corporate Headquarters, Constance Sunderland checks with Dr. Lawrence Polygon on the progress of his project to resurrect her father from the dead. Polygon is driven by a need to avenge and prove himself against his detractors. However, even technology has its limits, and some of his process will require sacrifices - human sacrifices. Having walked as far as Kentucky, Swamp Thing suddenly is overcome with a vision of his daughter Tefé being attacked by a bear. Angrily, he kills the bear, and holds his daughter to his chest, but he is confused that she continues to cry for her father. Eventually he realizes that the girl he is holding is not his daughter. Her real father aims a shotgun at him as he realizes that the bear he killed was actually their family dog. Horrified and ashamed, Swamp Thing releases the girl, only to take a round of buckshot through the chest. Back at home, Abby and the double have just finished making love. She admits that despite all of the problems in their lives, she would do it all again in a minute. Their troubles were worth it because they led to her being there with him at that moment. The double responds that he loves her, and would rather die than give her up, as they begin to make love again. Swamp Thing remembers his promise to protect Abby from her uncle Anton Arcane, who is waiting to strike like a spider crouching in its web, He is determined to return home. Suddenly, he hallucinates Arcane's appearance, only to realize that he is in the path of an oncoming transport truck. Elsewhere, Representative Ben Barron calls up a Mrs. Johnson to inform her of some photos he obtained which will help to prove his case that Abby Holland is an unfit mother. At night, little Tefé sleeps soundly. Meanwhile, her creations - little anthropomorphic flowers - are as active as ever. An angry blue flower seems to be rousing a rabble. Suddenly, a stern looking red flower calls out, and they begin duelling with spears. The red flower is victorious, and the other flowers accept him as leader. Somewhere in Tennessee, Swamp Thing wishes more than anything to get home. As he collapses once again, he looks up to find himself surrounded by a group of strange looking folk. Appearances "Home Sick" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Lady Jane *Abby Holland *Tefé Holland *Sunderland Corporation **Dr. Lawrence Polygon **Constance Sunderland *Rep. Ben Barron *Anton Arcane *Sperhawk *John Constantine *Cooter *Lucille *Jo-Jo *Chester Williams *Thunder Petal Locations *Eastern Pennsylvania *Washington, D.C. **Sunderland Corporate Headquarters *Southeast Kentucky *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish **Metairie *Tennessee Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 130 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-130-home-sick/4000-37062/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 130] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues